His Butler, cat obsession
by leave2die
Summary: It was no secret that a certain demon butler has a "thing" for cats. But now it was just getting to be an emberassment to the young earl. Will Ciel put an end to it or will he have alittle fun with him?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI.

A/N: implied CielxSebastian. Rated M for refrences to fetishs. Yes this can be considered yaoi so if you dont like than dont read.

The mansion as usual is lively never a quiet peaceful moment thought the older man behind his desk glasses on as he crunched the numbers or atleast tried to. Mice season agian and the handsome raven haired male couldve sworn he saw Finny in a mouse costume. "This is quite annoying" he thought to himself. "I can't get any work done with those three roaming around the mansion like theyve gone mad. The bell rang and a few minutes later "young master?" Was heard said in the form of a question Sebastian couldnt believe what he was seeing. Behind his oak desk his young master in addition to his formal clothes had on a pair of black cat ears. "Please tell me youre opinion Sebastian" blood red eyes tried not to stare as a certain demon butler swallowed. "Is that an order sir" uncostumarily Ciel mewed than spoke "This is an order tell me what you think" but when the young master stood up Sebastian nearly died at what he saw. A cat tail on his master's trousers sufice to say the butler was caught offguard. As shameful as it is to admit "i think you look like a neko Ciel young master." It had been said with an honesty that could only be gotten away with when his butler was under an order. "Would you say I look good" another question and Ciel was up on his desk his butler hadnt expected retailtion for the stray cats to drive his young master to such lengths. But in a way he really liked this as emberassing as the slight blush he was now sporting was. "Yes, young master you look very good." Ciel smirked this was getting intresting he had to admit this kind of a reaction from such a normally composed man was rare. And the young earl intended to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

I STILL DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

For once he is at a loss there was no other way to describe it his butler thought to himself strands of hair the color of the night sky falling on a pale face now covering one crimson eye giving him a rugged appearance and appeal. That's when the Phantomhive butler noticed what Ciel had in his hand. A black leather collar and leash this was becoming scandelous thought the older male. Blood red eyes falling to the leash that his master placed in his hand when had his gloves been removed? The sensation of a light brush of his master's smaller hand on his. Than a voice broke those thoughts. "I'm your cat so what are you going to do with me" his blush deepened there Ciel is offering control to him. However Sebastian knew better his young master has all the control "my lord this behavior is quite unbecoming of a noble." Pale lips of a young boy smirked more "would you like to stop than" hands reached to unbuckle the collar and where promptly stopped by a tug on the leash. "I dont think I could cope with stopping now my lord." It had gotten exciting now a certain young noble held onto his position as seme knowing he would be helpless if he let his butler take him. "You look absolutely breath taking young master" he lead the noble off of the desk and onto a couch. Sebastian didnt remember when but somehow his shirt had been unbuttoned down to his mid chest, tie on the floor and vest off. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing more beautifully pale skin and taunt lean muscle. "My lord"


	3. Chapter 3

I STILL DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

With arms on either side of his master the young boy nuzzled against him before soft lips found a pulse point purring Sebastian's name. This new sensation felt good the demon knew that letting himself be sat down whilst a certain young noble straddled his waist. Soft hands took calloused ones showing him what he wanted to be done with them. Sebastian started to pet his little neko earning another soft purr and kiss to his collar-bone. Than a gentle bite coupled by a low groan from the older male beneath him hands continued to pet his master while they explored every inch of his bocchan traveling down his slender lower back a mew "Sebastian" could be heard nearly breathless in his ear. "My lord what would you like me to do now?" pale lips kissed his ear lobe with restraint dissipating lossing himself the demon butler moaned lowly. Ciel seemed amused now noticing that the simple act of letting himself be petted seemed to be giving the man beneath him sexual pleasure. Taking things a step further said noble arched his back giving Sebastian a more intimate position whispers of how flawless his master looked where whispered between them breaths ghosting across bare skin of the younger's neck while hands travel up his young master's back. Each purr and mew resulting in more sultry sounds coming from his handsome butler those same soft hands began to unbutton a silk white dress shirt more leaving a trail of bites and lapping his hot tounge over newly exposed skin, raven hair a mess strands in crimson eyes filmed over with need that same dress shirt now loosely on one shoulder. Crimson drank in the sight of his young master dark hair covering little of his one ice blue eye cat ears still in place with only black dress pants hanging scadelously low on slender hips. "My god you look beautiful young master"


	4. Chapter 4

I STILL DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

A/N: I apologize for the long wait but here you go the final chapter of His Butler, Cat Obsession. Thank you to all who have read this, followed and subscribed and thank you for you're patience.

A smirk crossed pale lips of the noble who was still straddling his lap. Those blood red eyes starting to cloud over in lust this felt amazing Sebastian knew he couldn't deny it. Said butler wondered what it would feel like to just take his young master. But when he felt soft lips nipping at that pulse point once more than lapping a tongue over the bite mark the earl made. Earning another moan from said demon who was having thoughts of bending his young earl over his own desk coherent thought almost all gone. That's when a very real problem made itself known Sebastian gasped at this feeling his pants had become tight just when Ceil grinded lean hips against his crotch. That would be erect he thought as hands reached down to unfasten those same pants those ice blue eyes shining mischievously while his pale skin glistened too far gone to try to find that once vaulted control the elder man divested himself of offending clothing nodding in silent approval while those larger hands unbuttoned his master's own shirt tossing it to the side. "Sebastian" his voice rough barely above a whisper it seemed to act as an aphrodisiac though because his problem was growing in size Sebastian could feel himself his length pulsing wanting attention. "Tell me Sebastian what is it that you want" hands teased the fabric imprisoning the impressive length. Another moan escaped those tantalizingly pale lips while his breathing hitched "I want you my lord" it seemed to amuse his master because with that Ceil swung his leg around climbing off him. The raven haired elder man just looked at his master dumbly stunned at the loss of warmth. Cat ears still in place Ceil smirked "I'll be going now you can deal with you're own problem can't you Sebastian?" Cats ears tossed to the side as well as that tail he went about putting his shirt back on and buttoning it. "Please hurry I do think Finny, Baldroy and Mey Rin are destroying the mansion." With that Ceil smiled darkly appearance back in order having straightened out his hair and eye patch divesting himself of the collar before leaving the room. "It appears he got me, I have to say im impressed." Still looking like the picture of sex appeal now he had to figure out how best to deal with his 'issue' before those three barged in. "What a mess you've left me with my lord"

And FIN

A/N: I know I'm a tease please don't hurt me for it -hides-


End file.
